


Soul-Marks: What We Know

by Rosawyn



Series: Fingerprints and Soul-scars [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An informational pamphlet often handed out to teenagers to explain soul-marks, soulmates, and what all of this means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul-Marks: What We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a story, just "supplementary materials" for my "Fingerprints and Soul-scars" 'verse. I wrote it mostly for myself but thought maybe others would appreciate it as well.

Soul-marks are fingerprint markings, the exact size and shape of the actual fingerprint of the corresponding soulmate, someone with whom there is a special level of compatibility.  These marks appear on the back of the neck and range in colour from pale yellow/pink/beige to very dark brown.  They are nearly always clearly visible against a person’s natural skin tone.

 **Ages:**  
Nearly everyone’s soul-marks appear before age 5, because the appearance of a mark corresponds to the birth of the corresponding soulmate (marks grow in size until the corresponding soulmate reaches adulthood so they are always a perfect match for the soulmate’s fingerprint).  Many people are born with soul-marks, their soulmates having been born first.  Some soulmates are born as many as ten or even fifteen years apart, but this is rare.  If a person reaches adulthood with no marks, they are considered “unmarked.”  Unmarked individuals make up less than 0.1% of the population (according to data compiled by Howard Stark, soul-mark analyst and multidisciplinary scientist).

 **Numbers and genders:**  
Most people have one soul-mark, corresponding to one soulmate, but some have two, being part of a triad.  It is more common for soulmates to be opposite sex, but same-sex soulmates are common as well.  Triads most often consist of two females and one male, the second most common triad configuration being two males and one female, followed by three females.  Three males is the least common triad configuration.  
Note: Same-sex soulmates who want children have several options open to them including adoption and surrogacy.  And of course it is also possible (and reasonably common) for individuals who are not soulmates to have children together.  The choice of if and how to have children is an important and personal one, regardless.

 **Reactions:**  
Soul-marks often react when touched by the corresponding soulmate by changing colour or by some sensory reaction (sometimes both!).  
 **Colour changes:  
** Colour changes are the easiest to observe.  The most common colour changes are shades of brown, yellow, orange, and red.  Shades of blue, purple, and green are less common.  While some people report colour changes they describe as “white” or “black,” these are usually either very pale pink/beige or very dark brown/blue/purple.  Rarely reported “grey” colour changes usually prove to be pale, muted blue.  
 **Sensory reactions:**  
Sensory reactions can vary greatly, but most will fall into at least one of these general categories: temperature (usually heat), tingling, throbbing, or (uncommonly) itching. The intensity of the sensory reaction can vary, but it is uncommon for the sensation to be uncomfortable.  
Like colour changes, sensory reactions fade quickly once the soul-mark is no longer receiving stimulation from the corresponding soulmate.  
While reactions are quite common and are a convenient way to determine if soulmates have found each other, it is also common for marks to give no reaction.  It is recommended that those who believe they may have found their soulmate but neither mark is reacting in any way (or even if they’re unsure, as some sensory reactions can be subtle) seek soul-mark analysis.

 **Analysis:  
** Some people find that they live close to their soulmate, but often it is more difficult for soulmates to meet, and this is a time professional soul-mark analysis can be helpful.  Modern digital scanning is quick and painless for both soul-marks and fingerprints, and the StarkMark matching program does the rest, working with international databases to match up soulmates anywhere in the world.

 **Finding each other:**  
Finding a soulmate is an exciting and important moment.  It can be a first meeting (often the case when soulmates make use of StarkMark) or discovering that acquaintances or even close friends are soulmates.  It is perfectly normal to feel various confusing emotions; while it is a very happy time it is also very normal to be nervous.

 **Scarring and secondary soulmates:**  
Usually, when a soulmate dies, the corresponding soul-mark scars.  At any time after this happens, a secondary soul-mark can appear, though usually there is an intervening period of several months.  Secondary marks appear slightly less than fifty percent of the time and seem to be more common for younger individuals, with appearances on those over forty being especially rare.  
Note: It is technically possible to receive a mundane scar that intersects with a soul-mark, however this should not be confused with the soul-scars discussed here.  A soul-mark that is mundanely scarred will still react to the touch of the corresponding soulmate, and mundane scars should not usually interfere with modern soul-mark analysis methods.

 **Etiquette:**  
It is generally considered polite to obtain permission before touching someone's soul-mark, and to apologize for accidental touching much as you would apologize for bumping into someone or stepping on their toe.  Many people are sensitive about scarred marks, so it is probably best not to ask strangers or casual acquaintances about them.  Likewise, those whose hair or clothing is worn in such a way that the soul-marks are covered might want to keep their marks private.


End file.
